popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt
Lyrics Nihongo その目に宿した光を辿って 　心に灯したひそかな想いを 　気持ちをひらいて解き放てるなら 　今だけ、その手を感じ取れるから 　*RAP* 　さりげなくにツバを吐きな、 　見栄張りのフタどかしな 　面ぼかした素直達は面を出しなさい 　理屈だけの広辞苑よりもただの上機嫌 　こうして前にのめる気持ちだけ主張して 　自信持って恥をかけば味になる 　限りある今の時をかざらないで走りだす 　保険かけて持ちぐされる宝物のありかを 　掘りおこして取り戻してだからこその明日を. 　速度を増して　温度を上げて 　君がかざしたその手をひらいて 　今君のその瞳の奥にある 　やさしく光る君の宝物 　今ならその手をこっそりひらいて 　隠してたものを解き放てるだろう 　心に宿したひそかな想いと 　その目に宿した確かな光を 　願いを一つかなえられるなら 　君の温もりを感じられるなら Romaji Sono me ni yadoshita hikari wo tadotte Kokoro ni tomoshita hisokana omoi wo Kimochi wo hiraite tokihanaterunara Ima dake, sono te wo kanjitorerukara * RAP* Sarigenaku ni tsuba wo haki na, Mieppari no futa dokashi na Men bokashita sunaotachi wa men wo dashi nasai Rikutsu dake no Koujien yori mo tada no joukigen Koushite mae ni nomeru kimochi dake shuchou shite Jishin motte haji wo kakeba aji ni naru Kagiri aru ima no toki wo kazaranaide hashiri dasu Hoken kakete mochi gusareru houmotsu no ari ka wo Horiokoshite torimodoshitedakara koso no ashita wo. Sokudo wo mashite ondo wo agete Kimi ga kazashita sono te wo hiraite Ima kun no sono hitomi no oku ni aru Yasashiku hikaru kimi no houmotsu Imanara sono te wo kossori hiraite Kakushi teta mono wo tokihanaterudarou Kokoro ni yadoshita hisokana omoi to Sono me ni yadoshita tashikana hikari wo Negai wo hitotsu kanae rarerunara Kimi no nukumori wo kanji rarerunara English Translation Long Version その目に宿した光を辿って 　心に灯したひそかな想いを 　気持ちをひらいて解き放てるなら 　今だけ、その手を感じ取れるから * RAP* 　さりげなくにツバを吐きな、 　見栄張りのフタどかしな 　面ぼかした素直達は面を出しなさい 　理屈だけの広辞苑よりもただの上機嫌 　こうして前にのめる気持ちだけ主張して 　自信持って恥をかけば味になる 　限りある今の時をかざらないで走りだす 　保険かけて持ちぐされる宝物のありかを 　掘りおこして取り戻してだからこその明日を. 　速度を増して 　温度を上げて 　君がかざしたその手をひらいて 　今君のその瞳の奥にある 　やさしく光る君の宝物 　今ならその手をこっそりひらいて 　隠してたものを解き放てるだろう 　心に宿したひそかな想いを 　その目に宿した確かな光を 　自分だけのものを出しな気分だけの音を出しな 　子供らしさ男らしさごと飛ばしなさい 　リスクつきの「こーしてえ」って気持ちだけに乗じて 　そーして走り出せばいつの時も動じねぇ 　自信持てば何ごとにもたぎり出す 　先にある本当の自我のものと混じり出す 　本能の底に眠る（我の）たからもののありかを 　ほり起こしてとり戻してだからこその明日を 　速度を増して 　温度を上げて 　君がかざしたその手をひらいて 　今君のこの気持ちの奥にある 　何があってもくじけないこころ 　密かに育てた一途な想いは 　その瞳に確かな光を与えて 　瞳に隠した高なる鼓動は 　今だけおもいを解き放てるから 　その目に宿した光を辿って 　心に灯したひそかな想いを 　気持ちをひらいて解き放てるなら 　今だけ、その手を感じ取れるから 　さりげなくにツバを吐きな、 　見栄張りのフタどかしな 　面ぼかした素直達は面を出しなさい 　理屈だけの広辞苑よりもただの上機嫌 　こうして前にのめる気持ちだけ主張して 　自信持って恥をかけば味になる限りある 　今の時をかざらないで走りだしす 　保険かけて持ちぐされる宝物（我のもの）のありかを 　掘りおこして取り戻してだからこその明日を 　願いを一つかなえられるなら 　君の温もりを感じられるなら Long Romaji Sono me ni yadoshita hikari wo tadotte Kokoro ni tomoshita hisokana omoi wo Kimochi o hiraite tokihanaterunara Ima dake, sono te wo kanjitorerukara * RAP* Sarigenaku ni tsuba wo haki na, Mieppari no futa dokashi na Men bokashita sunaotachi wa men o dashi nasai Rikutsu dake no Kōjien yori mo tada no joukigen Kōshite mae ni nomeru kimochi dake shuchō shite Jishin motte haji wo kakeba aji ni naru Kagiri aru ima no toki wo kazaranaide hashiri dasu Hoken kakete mochi gusareru houmotsu no ari ka wo Horiokoshite torimodoshitedakara koso no ashita wo. Sokudo wo mashite ondo wo agete Kimi ga kazashita sono te wo hiraite Ima kun no sono hitomi no oku ni aru Yasashiku hikaru kimi no hōmotsu Imanara sono te wo kossori hiraite Kakushi teta mono wo tokihanaterudarou Kokoro ni yadoshita hisokana omoi to Sono me ni yadoshita tashikana hikari wo Jibun dake no mono o dashi na kibun dake no oto wo dashi na Kodomorashi sa otokorashi-sa-goto tobashi nasai Risk tsuki no" ko ̄ shite e" tte kimochi dake ni joujite So ̄ shite hashiridaseba itsu no toki mo doujinei Jishin moteba nanigoto ni mo tagiri dasu Saki ni aru hontou no jiga no mono to majiri dasu Honnou no soko ni nemuru (waga no)takara monono ari ka wo Hori okoshite tori modoshitedakara koso no ashita wo Sokudo wo mashite Ondo wo agete Kimi ga kazashita sono te wo hiraite Ima kun no kono kimochi no oku ni aru Nani ga atte mo kujikenai kokoro Hisoka ni sodateta ichizuna omoi wa Sono hitomi ni tashikana hikari wo ataete Hitomi ni kakushita kōnaru kodou wa Ima dake omoi wo tokihanaterukara Sono me ni yadoshita hikari wo tadotte Kokoro ni tomoshita hisokana omoi wo Kimochi wo hiraite tokihanaterunara Ima dake, sono te wo kanjitorerukara Sarigenaku ni tsuba wo haki na, Mieppari no futa dokashi na Men bokashita sunaotachi wa men o dashi nasai Rikutsu dake no Koujien yori mo tada no joukigen Koushite mae ni nomeru kimochi dake shuchou shite Jishin motte haji wo kakeba aji ni naru kagiri aru Ima no toki wo kazaranaide hashiri dashi su Hoken kakete mochi gusareru houmotsu (waga no mono) no ari ka wo Horiokoshite torimodoshitedakara koso no ashita wo Negai wo hitotsu kanae rarerunara Kimi no nukumori o kanji rarerunara Long English Translation Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of cobalt can be found on Des-ROW's first album, D.. Trivia *In うたっち, the song title is capitalized as Cobalt. *'cobalt' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment We are in the blue spring when it cuts. The idol affection's message song. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart: *pop'n music Sunny Park EASY chart: the notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 193). *pop'n music portable 5-Buttons NORMAL chart: total notes unknown. pop'n rhythmin Utacchi Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:Des-ROW Kumi Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs